Julian
Julian was a witch of the Traveler sub-culture. He killed Stefan Salvatore to prevent his own death in Promised Land. However he himself later got killed in the episode Home. Season Five In Resident Evil, after Tyler stabbed the Sheriff, Julian, whom remains unseen approaches him and possesses him. Later, he delivers to Caroline the body of her non-possessed mother and talks to her on the phone later. However, he is with Markos, telling him that Caroline is oblivious and his new body is amazing. Markos tells Julian not to get used to it as after they finish taking over Mystic Falls, they must leave their hosts. Julian hands the only passenger-killing knife to Markos who performs a spell and burns it in a fireplace. In Man on Fire, he is chained up because of the body he is in, and Tyler could come out anytime. He gives his arm to Sloan and watches her get her throat slit. He sees her rise up as a vampire and after she is killed as a normal human, he is shocked and upset. After Markos says that the same fate will happen to any vampire that tries to live in Mystic Falls, Julian seems angered. In What Lies Beneath, Julian accomplishes to gain full and permanent control of Tyler Lockwood's body. In Promised Land, Stefan admits to Julian that Maria's dead. That makes Julian angry and he blames Stefan and Elena for that as in order to help Stefan and Elena, she got killed. So in anger, he rips out Stefan's heart and kills him. In Home, Julian appears yet again when he is captured by Markos and is seen in chains. When he arrives, Sheriff Forbes assumes that he's Tyler, when Markos corrects her and says that he's Julian. Markos tells the Sheriff that Julian had betrayed the Travellers after he had killed Stefan, which had caused the spell to stop. Julian retaliates back at Markos, but he (Markos) explains that Tyler will be stripped of everything - his hybrid side and vampirism included. When Markos decides to go with the plan, Julian yells at him to stop it and not do the plan, but Markos doesn't listen. The spell goes on, and because Tyler's vampirism and hybrid side has been removed, both Julian and Tyler were both killed, although Tyler was resurrected at the end of this episode. Personality Julian seems like he is easygoing and understands what will happen after the Travelers succeed in taking down the Other Side. He is also shown to care about others, as when Sloan is killed, he seemed upset. He also looked angered when Markos tells everyone that if a vampire tries to live in their new home, that they will have the same fate as Sloan. He is shown to be violent as well, killing Stefan because Maria is dead. Name Julian is from a Latin origin and means "youthful" or "downy". It has an alternate spelling of Julien. Appearances Season 5 *''Resident Evil'' (Unseen true body and possessing Tyler) *''Man on Fire'' (Possessing Tyler) *''What Lies Beneath'' (Possessing Tyler) *''Promised Land'' (Possessing Tyler) *''Home'' (Possessing Tyler) Trivia *Julian is the first Traveler to use the Passenger spell to possess a hybrid (Tyler), and the first one whose true face of his own body not shown before the spell. *He had an eagle tattoo located on his left forearm. *Julian kills Stefan in Promised Land by ripping his heart out. *He was married to Maria. *He and Maria are the only known witches to be shown married in both The Vampire Diaries or The Originals. *Since the Other Side collapsed, it is most likely that he was sucked into the darkness. Gallery See also